Tan cerca y sin Embargo tan lejos
by RocioFillionatics
Summary: Os imagináis dar a luz un bebe y luego tener miedo de cuidarlo, por que piensa que puedes hacerle daño? Pues esto es lo que le pasa a nuestra protagonista Beckett , después de pasar varios días en el hospital y tener a su pequeño en casa la vida de esta cambia. Abandona su hogar, y deja a su hijo con su padre. Queréis saber mas? Pues no os perdáis esta nueva aventura.
1. Recuperando su tesoro

Tan cerca y sin Embargo…tan lejos

Después de pasar algunos días más en el hospital mientras Kate se recuperaba del parto, por fin había llegado el día en el que se podían llevar al pequeño a casa. Pero Kate después de aquel día, cambio y no volvió a ser la misma. Incluso llego a marchase de casa que compartía con su esposo, una preciosa casa que compartían en los Hampton, allí habían decidido vivir mientras el pequeño Patrick crecía, pero un día decidió regresar dispuesta a recuperar a lo que más amaba en este mundo.

Tenía que enfrentarse con aquello porque en el interior de esa casa, además de los horribles recuerdos de los peores meses de su vida, estaba lo que más le importaba en el mundo, lo único por lo que merecía la pena vivir.

Se estaba engañando a sí misma, pensó ¿Por qué quería Richard saber nada de ella? Su marido la había dejado ir sin protestar ¿no? Nadie había ido a buscarla para intentar convencerla de que volviese. Y que le hubiese devuelto la carta sin abrir dejaba claro lo que sentía Richard.

Había llegado hasta allí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todo un milagro dado, que desde que el pequeño nació, Castle había aumentado bastante la seguridad, debido a la prensa.

Cuando llego, Rick estaba en la puerta y lo vio, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, si había pasado unos meses, pero aun recordaba todas las caricias y todos los besos de cuando hacían el amor. Richard se dio la vuelta, entonces, permitiéndole ver lo que llevaba en sus brazos…y lo que vio encogió el corazón de Kate como si una mano cruel hubiese entrado en su pecho para apretarlo salvajemente.

Ahora podía ver el pelito suave, negro como el de su padre, la cabecita relajada ¿Y por qué no? El niño estaba a salvo en brazos de Castle aunque una vez Kate había temido que no estuviera a salvo en los suyos.

- Oh…Patrick

Había pensado que nunca volvería a ver a su marido y se había resignado a que así fuera. Pero lo que nunca había podido resignarse era a no ver al pequeño al que amaba con todo su corazón. Al niño que no había podido cuidar.

El hijo de Castle. Y suyo.

Y aunque estar ahí de pie, viéndolo sin poderlo tocar, era lo más doloroso en la vida, había venido hasta aquí para poder hablar con su marido, para poder recuperar a su hijo. Se había mentalizado y había creado una coraza, pero ver al pequeño Patrick en brazos de su padre no era lo que ella esperaba.


	2. Su pequeño

Tan cerca y sin Embargo…tan lejos

Su hijo estaba a unos metros de ella. Y nunca en su vida la frasetan cerca y sin embargo, tan lejos había sido más acertada. Estaba tan cerca que con dar un par de pasos estaría a su lado. Podría mirarlo y ver cuánto había crecido, cuanto había cambiado…porque tenía que haber cambiado en los meses que ella había estado fuera.

Tal vez podría salir de su escondrijo y tomarlo en sus brazos…

¡NO!

Ni en sueños se atrevería a ir tan lejos.

Sabía que Rick no la dejaría acercase a su hijo y, en el fondo de su corazón, Kate sabía que sería una tortura ¿Cómo iba a conectar con su hijo después de tanto tiempo?

Sabía también como la miraría todo el mundo, como la vería Rick. ¿Qué buena madre abandonaría a su hijo dejándolo solo con su padre?

Habita tardado mucho tiempo en aceptar que estaba enferma, en reconocer que no había alternativa. Su médico el Doctor John Jane le decía que ya estaba bien…pero Kate no estaba segura.

Unas lágrimas ardientes asomaron a sus ojos, nublando su visión. Lo único que sabía era que estar en aquella situación, tan cerca y tan lejos, y no decir nada era lo peor para una madre. Sentía como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos sobre el pavimento, y la verdad es que había llegado hasta allí para eso, para ver a su hijo, pero no estaba preparada.

Así que decidió dar marcha atrás, y volver por donde había venido. No estaba preparada aun para enfrentarse aquello y llegar a la casa sin que nadie se hubiera dando cuenta había sido todo un logro. Pero sin querer piso una rama y eso hizo que Rick estuviera en alerta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Llamo a la niñera para que se llevara a la niño y salió detrás de Kate corriendo.

Kate salió corriendo pero en unos segundos Castle la había alcanzado sin apenas darse cuenta, si había ido allí para hablar con su marido, pero no así, y ver a su hijo , le había destrozado el escudo protector que había ido levantado con el paso de los meses.

- Kate…que haces aquí?

- Tu qué crees?

- Desde luego no has venido para retomar nuestro matrimonio.

- Como si yo pudiese pensar que has venido para eso.

- ¿Para qué has venido entonces? Ah claro. Debería haber imaginado que has venido buscando el dinero al que crees tener derecho- dijo Castle arrogante.

- Como tu esposa tengo derechos legales a un acuerdo económico

- No te llevaste suficiente dinero cuando estabas conmigo, si no recuerdo mal antes de macharte dejaste mi cuenta corriente temblando.

- Entonces estaba enferma.

- Sí, claro que estabas enferma. Tenías que estar enferma para portarte como lo hiciste. Enferma para marcharte y dejar atrás a tu hijo.

- No fue así, Puedo explicarte lo que paso.

- No quiero que me expliques nada, no hay tal explicación para tal comportamiento.

Kate se fue sabiendo que no había nada que podía hacer ,había perdido a Rick para siempre, jamás le perdonaría y nunca le dejaría acercarse a su hijo después de lo que hizo , pero tal vez si Rick no fuera tan testarudo y la escuchara, tal vez le dejaría volver a ver a su pequeño. Aun así con lágrimas en los ojos se marchó dejando atrás a su hijo y la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Rick no podía dejar de pensar que hacia ella de nuevo aquí, el no saber el motivo por el cual había vuelto le estaba comiendo por dentro, tendría que buscarla y volver a hablar con ella. Si lo que quería era dinero, se lo daría para que así no volviera nunca más a verla. Así que decidió salir a buscarla, sabía que ella apenas tenía dinero, por lo que dedujo se tendría que haber alojado en algún hostal barato de los Hampton. Saldría a buscarla y termina por fin con todo esto.


End file.
